


Volcanic Race

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Racing, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A volcanic race around the Grumble Volcano heats up as Waluigi and Dry Bowser try their best to beat each other in hot racing action!





	Volcanic Race

Waluigi was trying his best to beat Dry Bowser in a race around the molten Grumble Volcano race course, with both of them riding on different colored Wiggler ATVs as they were attempting to push each other off the map. Petey Piranha was relaxing on the rock formation nearby, enjoying the heat emitting from the nearby volcanoes as he was taking in the volcanic heat, hearing his friends squabble as they were determined to win the race.

"You really think you could outperform Waluigi?" Waluigi taunted as he twirled his purple cap around as a means of showing off.

Dry Bowser smirked with a scoff. "I can try since I don't refer to myself in third person." The skeletal reptile said in a snarky tone.

"At least I don't break into various parts!" Waluigi snapped as he chucked his purple tennis racket at Dry Bowser, knocking some of his fragile bones out of his bony body.

"At least I can construct myself after being injured!" Dry Bowser stated as he took off his skull and chucked it at Waluigi's face, wounding him as he used his dark magic to get back his skull and scattered bones.

Petey Piranha shook his head as he saw the two racers head into the Grumble Volcano itself, pulling out some fruit from his red pouch as he munched down on it, relaxing his right green leaf on his red bulbous head as he was glad there was nothing but the sounds of the burning magma, even if it was just for a few moments. This would end soon, as Petey looked up to see Waluigi and Dry Bowser emerge from the volcano, beating each other up on their vehicles.


End file.
